Ngintip
by HakuZuka
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Sasori dan Deidera setelah pulang dari misi? Rupanya otak mesum mereka mulai muncul ketika melihat Konan memasuki kamar mandi. Dan bagaimana jika aksi mereka ketahuan oleh Pein?  Warning: Gaje, Typo and Lebay. Don't Like Don't Read!


Hiiiiiii…*nyengir gaje* HakuZuka mempublish satu fic lagi ni, hoho…. Kali ini genrenya humor. Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur ya…

Happy Reading and Enjoy…

xxx

**~* NGINTIP *~**

Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje sangat, Lebay bin Alay…

Don't Like Don't Read!

**DISCLAIMER**

**NARUTO © **Kishimoto Masashi

**NGINTIP** HakuZuka

xxx

Satelah pulang dari misi, Sasori dan Deidera bergelantunagan di pohon. Eh, maksud saya bergeletakan di lantai. (?)

"Heh tuan Sasori, apa kau tahu sebuah seni yang sangat indah un?" tanya Deidera dengan nafas terengah-engah. Soalnya baru saja dia dikejar-kejar anjing tetangga. (?)

"Seni yang indah adalah seni yang abadi." Jawab Sasori yang sedari tadi terus saja mendandani barbienya.

Saat mereka asyik mengobrol, Konan lewat didepan mereka sambil membawa handuk.

"Biar ku tunjukan seni yang sesungguhnya un!"Deidera menyeringai jahat. Sementara itu ada tanda tanya besar di kepala Sasori. Lalu Deidera menyeret Sasori dengan paksa.

"Eh, mau ngajak ke mana sih loe?" Sasori pasang tampang bodoh.

"Tuan Sasori musti liat seni yang indah un!" Deidera senyum mesum sambil melihat ke arah kamar mandi.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau? Kau mau NGINTIP ya?" Sasori teriak-teriak pake toa saking kagetnya. (?)

"Husszzzz... diam un. Nanti kalau ada yang dengerkan bisa bahaya." Deidara menutup mulut Sasori dengan lakban.

"Dasar kau ini...!" Sasori tampak seakan ingin melahap Deidera.

"Maafkan aku un." Deidera benar-benar ketakutan sampai-sampai pipis di celana.

"Kalau yang ini aku juga mau..." Sasori tersenyum evil.

GUBRAK...! Deidera langsung tewas seketika.

"Jiah, malah pingsan.. ya sudah, biar gue sendiri aja yang ngintip. Hahaha…" Sasori melihat dengan teropong yang diambilnya dari saku celananya. Whaha.. ketahuan suka ngintip.

Kemudian Deidera pun bangkit kembali dan merampas teropong itu. "Yang tua belakangan un. Hehe…"

Kemudian mereka merayap-rayap menuju kamar mandi.

"Loe tahu resikonya kalau kita ketahuan si bos!" kata Sasori.

"Yah, gak bakalan ketahuan... bos kan biasanya jam segini lagi tidur un. Dan aku tahu banget tidurnya tuh ngorok kayah kebo. Jadi gak bakalan bangun."

"Lalu kita ngintip lewat mana?" Sasori mencari celah buat ngintip.

"Gue punya ide un." Deidera pun menyuruh Sasori untuk jongkok dan naik ke punggung Sasori.

"Heh,,,,, kenapa gue yang harus gendong loe?" Sasori protes.

"Jangan berisik. Tar juga giliran un."

Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Sasori mengangkat Deidera. Dan akhirnya Deidera bisa melihat ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Loh, mana Konan?" tanya Deidera bingung.

Dan ternyata Konan sedang berendam air susu sambil dengerin radio dan makan kolak. (?)

"Hmmm... kalo berendam gitukan gak keliatan un!" Deidera terus memperhatikan Konan.

"Deidera, gue udah pegel nih!"

"Akh, berisik un!"

"Dasar kau ini!" Sasori sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Lalu menjatuhkan Deidera dan melemparnya ke sumur. (?)

Lalu dengan malangnya Deidera nyungseb di sumur yang gak ada aernya. *Soalnya saat ini sedang musim kemarau panjang*

"Tolong aku tuan Sasori!" Deidera berterik-teriak histeris. Dan karena merasa iba Sasori pun menolongnya.

"Makasih un." Deidera berlinangan air mata. *Lebay amat.*

"Hei, diam tar ketahuan!" kata seseorang.

"Siapa yang ngomong un?" Deidera mencari sumber suara tadi.

"Bukan gue." bantah Sasori.

"Hehh, ini gue!"

"Lha Zetsu?" keduanya kaget mendapati Zetsu yang ternyata sedari tadi sedang online di tembok.

"Oh, ternyata kegiatan loe sahari-hari begini ya!" Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepala .

"Tak ku sangka, kau hebat un... kalo aku bisa nyerep ditembok kaya kamu pasti seru un." Deidera terkagum-kagum dengan Zetsu.

"Hahaha... udah akh, gue pergi dulu. Takut ketahuan ma si bos." Zetsu pun kembali nyerep di tembok.

"Akh, si bos kan udah kaya mayat hidup low tidur! Mana mungkin dia bangun un. Hahaha..." Deidera tertawa mengikuti gaya pahlawan bertopeng.

"Hmmmmm..."

Sasori dan Deidera pun kaget mendengar geraman dari seseorang di belakang mereka.

Kemudian mereka bersama-sama menoleh. Dan...

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa... si bos!"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya pein dengan muka seram. Seakan-akan mau menerkam mereka.

"Anu bos... emmm..." Sasori tergugup-gugup. Sementara itu Deidera keringat dingin dan tanpa dia sadari celananya sudah basah kembali. *whahaha.. ngompol mulu ni anak*

"Kalian mau ngintip pacar gue ya...! AWAS KALIAN GUE SANTET...!" pein marah-marah tidak karuan.

Sasori dan Deidera pun dengan segera menghilang dari hadapan Pein.

"Enak saja... gue juga lom pernah ngintipin Konan." Pein nyeletuk sendiri.

'Tapi, Konan sedang apa sih di dalam? Gue jadi penasaran.' Pikir Pein dalam hati. Kemudian dia pun mencari-cari celah di lubang pintu.

"Aku harus pastikan Konan baik-baik saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum mesum. Lha, bilang saja mau ngintip juga. Haha...

"Astagfirullah..." seseorang mengagetkan Pein.

"Eh,,," Pein pun langsung melihat ke belakang. Dan ternyata Hidan yang baru saja datang dari mesjid mempergokinya sedang mengintip.

"Tidak ku sangkan..." Hidan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang memegang tasbih. *sedang berdzikir kayaknya*

"Kau tidah boleh melakukan hal semacam itu. Itu adalah tindakan yang tercela..." Kemudan Hidan pun menceramahi Pein di depan anggota Akatsuki yang lain hingga mulutnya berbusa.

**-THE END-**

Whahaha... gaje sangat kan?

Gomen jika humornya kurang memuaskan, dan mohon review ya...

Review ya..!


End file.
